


Blazing a new path

by jadehqknb



Series: Sportsfest Fills 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: No one can convince me otherwise, Tanaka deserves more love, ace to ace, giving credit where credit is due, introspective asahi, platonic, tanaka is the next ace, up and coming ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Asahi thinks about the future of Karasuno... and it's definitely looking bright.





	Blazing a new path

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Passing the torch"

  
Watching Tanaka is like watching a storm, Asahi thinks. Tenacious, unstoppable, reckless; he tears through the court, carves out space through blockers and pummels his doubts.  
  
Asahi may be the ace now, a title he didn’t necessarily seek but aims to keep as long as he can now that he has it, but there’s no doubt in his mind Tanaka’s earned the right to step into his place next year.  
  
Truth be told, in mental fortitude, Tanaka’s already there. He’s strong in all the ways that matter, in some ways Asahi’s envies, wishes he could be.  
  
But he’s Asahi and Tanaka is Tanaka and they are Karasuno. A team, a unit built on trust and friendship; on defeat and victory. They keep climbing. They’ll keep climbing after Asahi and the other third years are gone. It’s hard to think about leaving, about the day he’ll no longer be coming to practice, no longer be the Ace of Karasuno.  
  
He’s not even sure where exactly he’s going after this. The only thing he knows for certain is he and the rest of his peers are leaving Karasuno in good hands. Are setting the next generation of first years on the shoulders and the backs of good, strong players who will keep on blazing the trail they’ve started here together.   
  
Players like Tanaka, who will bust through any wall, overcome fatigue, shut up his demons and stand tall and proud even in the face of overwhelming odds.   
  
He’ll be the ace Karasuno needs.   
  
Practice is ending now, the lot of them covered in sweat, muscles aching and stomachs rumbling. They all change quickly, eager to get home to showers and food. As a group they head through the school gates, moving down the street and breaking off in smaller patches depending on where home lies. Hinata is already speeding away on his bike, Kageyama shouting something or other to him. Daichi and Suga offer Kiyoko an escort that she politely declines and they wave their goodbyes.  
  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi part from the group with subdued farewells (it’s mostly Yamaguchi actually saying anything as usual).   
  
Yachi hurries to the bus stop and jumps on right before the doors shut, waving cutely from her seat as it pulls away.   
  
Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita also take their leave, Ennoshita looking more tired than usual and Asahi wonders if maybe it’s just now occurring to him what he’s more or less signed up for next year; captainship is a heavy weight to carry.   
  
Noya and Tanaka are chattering away, first about practice, before moving on to how beautiful Kiyoko-san looked. Then Noya is scampering away towards home leaving Asahi and Tanaka to walk the next section of the street alone. It’s quieter now, the breeze cooling down as the hour grows late and Tanaka yawns.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, his voice says quietly, “Asahi-san?” The ace glances at the second year. “You seemed a little out of it near the end of practice. You feelin’ ok?”   
  
Asahi chuckles quietly and nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He takes a deep breath, tilting his head back as he walks to stare at the sky and lets it out. “I was just thinking.”   
  
“Bout what?”  
  
Asahi shrugs. “The future, I guess.” He laughs. “If Suga and Daichi were here they’d berate me for being a sap or something.”  
  
Tanaka doesn’t laugh as he expects and it makes Asahi look at him. His expression is serious, his bottom lip bit by his teeth. Then he asks, “What’d you think? Of the future, I mean?”   
  
He sounds so unsure it makes Asahi pause in his stride. Tanaka stops a few steps ahead of him, turning round to face him, his hands in his pockets and the question hanging in the air. Then Asahi smiles, closes the distance between them and claps Tanaka hard on the back as he tells him honestly, “I was thinking that Karasuno has a bright future ahead of them. The torch is lit, you just have to keep it burning… ace.”  
  
It’s like a switch—or a spark really—and Tanaka’s beaming smile and puffed chest are back in full force. “Damn straight, I will!”   
  
Asahi nods, keeping his hand on his back a moment longer before letting his arm fall back to his side and they continue on, walking the path together until it comes time for them to part. Asahi’s just glad that, at least for tomorrow, they get to come together, to do it all again; until he’s passing the torch… then letting it go. 


End file.
